Talk:Scary Truth Behind "My Neighbor Totoro"/@comment-122.57.196.30-20150601042859
So did you just completely forget that Satsuki saw totoro at the bus stop whilst waiting for her dad and mei eventually woke up and saw him too and they literally both talked about their encounter as soon as their dad got off the bus, so satsuki saw totoro way before mei went missing???????? And I dunno about the ending with the corn and them sitting in the tree and their mother hearing them laugh but from the moment I knew their mum was in the hospital I didn't assume it was a physical illness but a mental illness. You can be in in-patient care in a hospital for mental health which may or may not correspond to her supposidly hearing her daughters laugh. or maybe she was just trying to remember because she had been in in-patient care for so long. Now I'm not sure what the medical care is like in japan or what not but if their mum was genuinely ill and on the verge of death, where are all the tubes and/or heart monitors, medicine, nurse supervision etc? When satsuki got the telegraph it may not have been anything to do with dying but maybe a melt down their mum had that caused their mum to stay longer in in-patient care because she wasnt safe to go out of hospital. We all forget mental health is a real thing and i really feel like this is the case. And Kanta and the old lady spotted mei and satsuki from almost 300 metres away and they were not transparent or anything. They were alive. And that stuff about the shadow at the end, um it was sun down in that scene, there was no sunlight to provide a shadow of any sort???? Look here if you will: https://vimeo.com/15166847 Also when satsuki found mei in the forest asleep after her suppossed encounter with totoro for the first time; the opening to the tree where totoro supposidly was wasnt even in the little nature tunnel thing at the end because notice when satsuki found her Mei was in a closed end clearing that didnt lead on and infact looped around. So the opening to the tree wasnt even in close range vicinity. I was somewhere completely different as seen when they go to the tree trunk to thank totoro the forest king, remember. They didnt go through that little nature tunnel thing to get there they went on a walk. I have no explanation/ theory for how satsuki eventually found mei with the cat bus, maybe the cat bus is a metaphor for cat and mouse, mei being the mouse, satsuki being the cat trying desperately to find her?? Just trying to be creative. Keep in mind this movie is FICTIONAL so anything is possible. i do believe that mei got genuinly lost trying to go the hospital to visit her BUT DID NOT DIE AND DIDNT LOSE ANY SHOES. In this video here https://vimeo.com/15166847 you can see she is wearing BOTH of her shoes when mei and satsuki reunite so the shoe in the river is who knows?????? maybe a random floater that just so happened to be pink? Or do you regain or your lost possessions when you die??????? Like "oh you died, here have your shoe back that you lost in the river when you drowned" like really? When their dad and their mum are both sitting together at the end their father states how they were concerned about satsukis reaction to the telegraph of their mum having to stay in hospital longer for potential mental health reasons. If you misbehave or act out whilst in in-patient care for mental health you are forced to be kept in care for longer to keep you safe. I know this first hand. And it's not impossible that their mum could be suffering from some sort of mental illness. Lets be real here, no ones emotionally perfect and stable all the time. And their attitude in this scene is not extremely negative and morbit as it would be if their mum was on her death bed. Like cmon they were smiling and laughing. Like i dunno maybe i watch too much hospital programmes on tv but usually when you on your death bed you are bombared with tubes and monitors and stuff and the facility their mum was in seriously looked like a mental institution. I'm applying my prior knowledge. Maybe I'm being completely ridiculous and this is a forshadowing ass movie but like I just watched this movie and read all the theories and i was like naaahhhhhh hold up a minute.